virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Watanuki-san Chi No
Virtual Youtuber Drama 25: House of the Watanuki (バーチャルYouTuberドラマ25『四月一日さん家の』''Baacharu Youtuber Dorama Nijuu Go Dorama: Watanuki-san Chi No'') or simply known as Watanuki-san Chi No (四月一日さん家の Lit. House of Mr. Watanuki) is a 2019 upcoming animated dorama starring two of the most important VTubers plus a newcomer who will debut for this soap opera. Watanuki-san Chi No will debut its first episode on Friday 19 April, 2019 at 00:52 JST on TV Tokyo. Premise Unlike Virtual-san wa Miteiru that features an assembly of VTubers in several situations and skits, Watanuki-san Chi No will have their main characters portraying the members of the Watanuki family and not as themselves. Synopsis In the district of Monzen-Nakacho of Koutou in Tokyo, three sisters live in one house. The Watanuki sisters had a life of hardships, a life without a mother, who died in their early childhood and now without a father, who died just a year ago. Now alone and becoming the inheritors of the Watanuki house, the sisters have to endure several situations in their everyday lives; whether those are happy, sad or special, they will test the sisters' bonds as a family. Cast , Ao and Futaba]] * [[Tokino Sora|'Tokino Sora']] as Watanuki Ichika (四月一日一花): The oldest of the sisters. The 25-years-old college graduate wants to achieve her dream of becoming a Voice Actress while doing a part-time job. She loves anime because animation was her refuge during the dark times that came after her mother's death in her early childhood. She is very mature and a workaholic, to the point of prioritizing her job over acquaintances and the chance of finding a romantic partner. * Sarugakucho Futaba (猿楽町双葉) as Watanuki Futaba (四月一日二葉): The middle sister. This 23 years old graduate from high school works as a clerk in an apparel shop, she is an expert on calligraphy and shogi, and despite her rough personality, she has the best communication skills of the three and also the most experienced on romantic affairs, to the point she is the expert the other sisters go to see when they need good advice on how to find love. After a process of audition, Sarugakucho Futaba was chosen to be part of the cast of this dorama as her debuting role. Sarugakucho Futaba is an actress and dancer who was born inside a ninja family at the end of the Edo era and after falling into a vortex that took her into the Shibuya of year 2018 and she decided to become a VTuber. * [[Hibiki Ao|'Hibiki Ao']] as Watanuki Mitsuki (四月一日三樹): The youngest of the sisters. This 20-years-old prodigy on programming wants to create her own IT company. Albeit regarding herself as the coolest one, her logical way of thinking interferes with her social life. Because she is the youngest one of the sisters when their mother died, she is the most in need of a maternal figure in her life. External Links * Watanuki-san Chi No Official site on tv-tokyo.co.jp * @watanukisanchi - Official Twitter Account * @watanukisanchi - Official Instagram Account * Press release on Mogura VR * Article on prtimes.jp * 21 February 2019 webcast discussing the show on Sora's channel Category:Produced by Corporate Category:Television Shows